thelastofthedroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
TK-33
TK-33 or known by his B1 Battle Droids, Commander TK-33 is a T-series tactical droid that serves under Trench during The Last of the Droids era. TK-33 is painted Red and Grey to show that he is a Bodyguard and personal Tactical Droid. TK-33 and the Tactical Droid Commander usually get into arguments. Personality TK-33 is very loyal to Trench and loyal to the Separatist cause. TK-33 also sometimes questions Trench about how they're going to win. Trench also has a habit of pointing at TK-33's chest with his staff. TK-33 knows when Trench does that, he needs to step up his game. Like most T-series tactical droids, TK-33 is a arrogant and sometimes causes the Galactic Empire to outsmart him. TK-33 also is so loyal to Trench he will do anything for him even it means killing himself. He also doesn't get along with Trench's other Tactical Droid, as both of them are competing for Trench's attention. He stands 1.93 meters tall and wields an E-5 Blaster rifle for his weapon. He is also a modified T-series tactical droid. He has a radio signal scrambler from his head to make him scramble Imperial Fleets' communications or send them back to where they came from. History Ringo Vinda TK-33 appears in the first episode of The Last of the Droids, ''Building Droids: Part 1. He and his master, Trench, are on board the Ringo Vinda Space Station, having been completely forgotten about by Palpatine. TK-33, concerned, asks if anybody has forgotten them, and Trench tells TK-33 to contact heroic General Grievous to see what the rest of the Confederacy has been up to. TK-33 tries, but is unable to contact the Genetal, and tells Trench that he believes that Grievous and Count Dooku are dead. Trench angrily demands to know how he knows, and TK-33 replies that he was going to look in the ship's records to find the last possible trace of the heroic Grievous. He later leaves to check the ships' records, and learns of the battle on the ''Invisible Hand. He also learns that General Skywalker had killed Count Dooku. After telling Trench this news, the Harch tells him to contact the other droid commanders while he goes to find Skywalker. Research Trench later contacted TK-33 to see if he got in contact with any of the droid leaders, but unfortunately, TK-33 was not successful. When Trench tells him to find some spare parts, TK-33 asked what for, and Trench replied that they had to rebuild the Separatist army. TK-33 voiced his calculation that he suspects the Republic will plan something new. Not long after that, two Pilot Droids tell Trench about three ''Victory''-class Star Destroyers that have just appeared in their sector. TK-33 asks Trench if the Republic has new ships, and later asks how they are to get more ships. Trench angrily repeats that TK-33 will have to get new parts, and later has the IG-100 MagnaGuard Leader send him the blueprints of the Victory-''class for him to study. While Trench was heading to Coruscant to infiltrate its bank, TK-33 had the droids take up some parts, and later returned to the command center to take command. He took this time to study the blueprints that Trench had sent him, but found that the fighters were part of a new series called the TIE series, and it consisted of the TIE Fighter, TIE Hunter, TIE Bomber and the TIE Interceptor. He also learned that these ships were the mainstays for the Galactic Empire, and was very confused, as he believed that they were still the Republic. After finding out that Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi General who outsmarted Trench before, had turned into Darth Vader, he decided to tell the Admiral about his news when he came back from his mission and told the droids to await his command. 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda and TK-33 command their carrier/destroyer.]] TK-33 later greeted Trench and his Infiltration Team after they came back. Trench told TK-33 they needed to find more factions to join the Separatist holdouts. TK-33 later got Trench a ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer to command while they were gone, except the Galactic Empire arrived to kill the remaining Jedi but found the Ringo Vinda Space Station. Fresia .]] Upon arriving at Fresia, Trench ordered a bombing run on the people of Fresia first and then go through negotiations. TK-33 obeyed his master's request, and told the Driver Battle Droids on the ''Providence-class to carry out Trench's orders. In a matter of minutes, the New Separatist Droid Army killed many of the citizens of the town and started to make their way to the capital. TK-33 informed Trench of this, and the admiral told him to prepare a shuttle for him so he could meet with the king personally. While Trench was negotiating with the Fresian King, TK-33 sat in the admiral's chair, waiting for orders. Trench's Tactical Droid Commander came up to him and asked him what he was doing, and TK-33 explained that he was Trench's personal Tactical Droid and that his job was protecting his admiral. The Tactical Droid Commander argued that he was the high commander of the vessel and that he was trying to help out Trench as well. TK-33 told him that he never liked him because he stole his position, to which the other Tactical Droid said that he would never steal his position and that he lived to serve Admiral Trench. TK-33 brushed him off, calling him a traitor, which provoked the other droid and caused him to attack. The two got into a fight over their leader, only being stopped by one of the Driver Battle Droids, who pointed out that Trench could dislike both of them and that they didn't need to fight over power. TK-33 realized that they were acting foolishly, and he and the Tactical Droid Commander forgave each other. Relationships Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Tactical Droids Category:New Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:New Confederacy Members Category:Anti-Heroes